


Trucizna

by madly_fucked



Category: Asking Alexandria, brusnop
Genre: M/M, Polski | Polish
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4121862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madly_fucked/pseuds/madly_fucked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Czemu ma Twój głos? No tak. Jesteś moją trucizną. Słodką śmiercią.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trucizna

Ciemność.   
W lewej dłoni trzymam papierosa. W prawej zapalniczkę.   
Otwieram oczy.   
Ciemność.   
Zaraz moje oczy przywykną.   
Z upływem sekund coraz to większa ilość kształtów staje się tak cholernie boleśnie znajoma.   
Chcę zapalić. Muszę.   
To będzie mój ostatni papieros.   
Tak jak był to mój ostatni łyk ulubionej whiskey, po której śladu nie ma, jedynie marne przypomnienie jej istnienia w postaci pustej butelki, która leży sobie spokojnie w kącie.   
Tam obok leży i towarzyszy jej małe pudełeczko po prochach.   
To była też moja ostatnia tabletka; ostatnia z całej garści, którą wepchnąłem sobie do gardła.   
A już niedługo pozostanie mi ostatni oddech, ostatnia myśli.   
Ostatnia myśl, trzy litery.   
Ben.  
Wkładam papierosa pomiędzy swoje spierzchnięte wargi. Już czas.   
Zapalam zapalniczkę i wpatruję się beznamiętnie w wijący się płomyk.   
Ben.   
On jest takim moim płomykiem.   
Jest moją latarnią w najciemniejszych zakątkach mojego życia i umysłu.   
Trzyma mnie w ryzach, gdy samotnie dryfuję w morzu klęski i autodestrukcji.   
Przybliżam ogień do papierosa. Zaciągam się. Czuję jak dym wypełnia moje płuca.   
Powoli zwalniam uścisk na zapalniczce i przyglądam się jak płomień gaśnie, a jasna poświata umiera.   
Umiera tak jak moja nadzieja.   
Wypaliła się.   
Teraz ja spalę spokojnie papierosa i pozwolę by życie w moich oczach zgasło.   
Jak wszystko inne.  
Ben.   
To ja spieprzyłem.   
To ja się zakochałem.   
W Tobie.   
I, kurwa, przepraszam. Ale nie potrafię z tym żyć.   
Nie, gdy wiem, że zawsze będziesz przy mnie, ale nigdy nie będziesz mój.   
Nie, gdy mnie za to znienawidzisz.   
Nie, gdy ja czuję odrazę do samego siebie.   
Ciota. Zwykła ciota ze mnie.   
Dopalam papierosa.   
Koniec nadchodzi.   
Danny.  
Słyszę Śmierć szepczącą moje imię.   
Danny!  
Zaczyna krzyczeć. Czemu ma Twój głos?   
No tak. Jesteś moją trucizną. Słodką śmiercią.   
Danny!  
Och, Ben.

 


End file.
